Making Wishes in the Dark
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Torchwood!Klaine!AU. Blaine Anderson never would have thought a simple job offer would turn his world upside-down, or that the enigmatic man he now worked for might just be the one person he'd been looking for all along.
1. Prologue

**Title:**Making Wishes in the Dark  
**Author:**AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:**NC-17 at some point  
**Characters/Pairing:**Blaine/Kurt, other minor ones mentioned  
**Chapter:**prologue/?  
**Word Count:** 1234  
**Spoilers:**Nothing specific  
**Summary:**Torchwood!Klaine!AU. Blaine Anderson never would have thought a simple job offer would turn his world upside-down, or that the enigmatic man he now worked for might just be the one person he'd been looking for all along.  
**Notes: **It's not necessary to be familiar with Torchwood to understand this fic, but all you need to know going in is that it's sci-fi based and there will be aliens.

**Making Wishes in the Dark**

**Prologue**

It seemed like an easy enough job.

Manning a tourist information center shouldn't be something that would cause anybody too much stress, and since finding any other jobs besides performing once a week at a local coffee-house seemed to be eluding him, he'd taken it immediately. The woman on the other end of the line had sounded ecstatic and told him to show up at 8:00 sharp the next morning, and to wear something nice.

So Blaine had dug out his best suit and arrived at the specified address a little before eight, seeing a dingy door and a faded 'Information!' sign hanging over the entrance. He pushed his way inside, surprised to find the door unlocked, and immediately sneezed at the amount of dust covering everything in the tiny space.

Posters littered the walls for events that were at least five years old, a few random postcards spilled over the desk and Blaine lifted his eyes to see somebody already in the desk chair, booted feet kicked up and a grin on his face.

"Hey. You must be Blaine."

"Yes," Blaine stood up straighter and took in the other guy, from the mohawk on his head to the cocky smirk on his lips, and the fact that he was wearing a leather jacket and old jeans made Blaine feel really overdressed. "I..."

"The name's Puck," the man nodded to Blaine by way of a greeting, getting out of the chair and moving over. "And yeah, this place is a dump," he laughed, his eyes roving about the tiny room. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it all cleaned up and looking good, right?"

"Pleasure to meet you, but if I can ask…what do you, um, _do_?" Blaine inquired hesitantly because honestly, what was going _on _here?

"Me? Oh, the rest of us...we've got like special projects in the back. Secret projects. Secret _tourism_ projects," he added, in a way that only raised Blaine's suspicions even more, but it was a job and it was money and it didn't seem like there was any danger despite the fact that everything was just...very strange, so he nodded.

"Okay. So what do _I_ need to do?"

"Well, like, get everything up to date and cleaned, I guess," he shrugged. "Sorry, dude, I didn't hire you, and Rachel's...that's who hired you...she's probably at home fucking her boyfriend or something," he snorted and Blaine recoiled, because that wasn't workplace language he'd ever heard. "Sorry. But yeah, she'll be here soon, and our boss probably will be, too. I mean, if he's not off standing on top of an office building somewhere," he rolled his eyes and adjusted something under his jacket as Blaine eyed him warily.

"He...does that often?"

"He's kinda strange. You'll see when you meet him," Puck clapped him on the shoulder hard enough that Blaine stumbled. "Oh, and can you make coffee? We got a new espresso machine like last week and all of us are hopeless with it..."

"I can take a look at it," Blaine said, because yes, he'd worked as a barista for a bit when he was doing odd jobs throughout University, and the other man grinned.

"Awesome. We'll bring it up later. I mean over. Later," he tried to cover up his words again and Blaine chose to ignore it, because he'd get to the bottom of everything soon enough.

"So I should start..."

"Yeah, just...see if anything's like still relevant and make the place look clean. I guess," he wrinkled his nose and brushed some dust off of his jacket where he'd leaned his sleeve on the filing cabinet. "And, like, answer the phone if it rings...or if people come in. I don't think they will, but..." he winced, like he'd realized that was saying too much, and Blaine opened his mouth to finally ask what the Hell was going on when the door behind the desk opened and a woman stepped through.

She was stunning, all long blonde hair and dark eyes and smooth features, but her face was set in a frown as she looked at Puck. "Noah, stop traumatizing him," her voice was low and sultry, and she stuck out a hand that Blaine shook without hesitation. "Quinn Fabray, and I hope he hasn't made you uncomfortable. I'm sure you have questions," she said briskly, a folder under her arm that Blaine could see read 'Anderson' on the label.

"I do. It doesn't seem like this place is even in operation..."

"It's not, officially, but it's a good cover and we thought that if it looked more...updated, it would convince more people," she shifted the folder. "But still, Blaine Devon Anderson, 25, degree in music performance, we wouldn't have hired you if we didn't trust you."

"I talked to...Rachel? I talked to her on the phone for five minutes, what..." Blaine was starting to get nervous and took a step back, because that was already some personal things they were getting into and he'd barely told Rachel his _name, _so how did they...

"We know all about you, Blaine," Quinn said slowly. "We had to, because we have to know everything about our employees and you...you were perfect. As long as we can trust you."

"And if we can't or you chicken out we'll give you a little pill and you'll forget all of this tomorrow," Puck laughed, wincing when Quinn slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"Stop it. It's your choice, Blaine. But you _will _take the pill if you choose to part ways with us," her voice turned icy and Puck shrugged his shoulders, his jacket falling open to reveal what looked like a handgun tucked into a pocket on the inside.

"Why do you...what..." Blaine stammered, his heart starting to pound and his breath coming rapidly, because _what were these people? _

"Don't freak out," Quinn tried to calm him, reaching out, but Blaine smacked her hand away and nearly tripped over the desk chair as he backed toward the door, looking for anything that would protect him from a bullet. "We're sorry we couldn't tell you more sooner, but we had another employee who had to...leave suddenly..."

"Did you kill them?" his voice rose a little and she looked surprised before smiling kindly.

"No. We're not what you're thinking we are, Blaine, I can promise you that..."

"Then tell me, because I'm not sure if I'm going crazy or if I..."

Before he could finish there was a loud gunshot from outside, followed by what sounded like a laser beam firing off, and Blaine clutched the doorframe because he was about two seconds away from passing out.

"Move!" Puck shouted, drawing his handgun and shoving past Blaine out into the early morning sunlight as Quinn pulled a gun from inside her own coat and ran out after him.

Blaine leaned against the wall, swallowing heavily, and tried to tell himself that he was safe, that it was okay, that this was _weird _but if these people wanted to kill him they'd have done it already.

He took a deep, calming breath and turned around, heading out and blinking while his eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

Lying on the ground in front of him, next to a pile of smoking, glittering, neon-green dust (of all things!) was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man Blaine had ever seen in his life.

He was also very obviously dead.

**Notes:**

**1. **This is a really random idea I had based on this outfit Kurt wore in the last episode: alturl dot com/ugqez which looked very much like something Jack Harkness would wear, and then I started thinking about Kurt-as-Jack and it…turned into this. If you're familiar with Torchwood, you'll know where this is going, and if you're not, it'll all be explained (also for anybody wondering, yes, everybody in Torchwood will have an 'equivalent' here. Owen is Puck, Tosh is Quinn, Gwen is Rachel, etc.)

**2. **Um, please let me know if this is worth continuing, because I don't know how popular a cross-over-esque thing this will be in the end. The title comes from a line in the new Fall Out Boy song, if anybody was wondering.

**3. **So…yes. That's the prologue :)


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **Making Wishes in the Dark  
**Author: **AoiTsukikage  
**Rating: **NC-17 at some point  
**Characters/Pairing: **Blaine/Kurt, other minor ones mentioned  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count:** 2458  
**Spoilers: **Nothing specific  
**Summary: **Torchwood!Klaine!AU. Blaine Anderson never would have thought a simple job offer would turn his world upside-down, or that the enigmatic man he now worked for might just be the one person he'd been looking for all along.  
**Notes:**It's not necessary to be familiar with Torchwood to understand this fic, but all you need to know going in is that it's sci-fi based and there will be aliens.

**Making Wishes in the Dark**

**Chapter One**

"Oh, my God!" was all Blaine could say, eyes wide as he stared at the scene in front of him, hand clapped over his mouth as Quinn turned with a finger over her lips. "But he's...he..."

"He's fine," Puck sighed and re-holstered his gun, closing his jacket and shivering in the cool morning air off the harbour. "Trust me. Give it like...two minutes, tops. It doesn't look like a bad death," he wandered over to the pile of shining dust and leaned down, rubbing some on his fingers and sniffing it experimentally. "Guess we'll have to wait for him to tell us what that was, because I've never seen anything like it."

"Organic?" Quinn questioned, her gun still out as she joined the tall man.

"Yeah, I'd say so, it's not machinery, anyway," he dug out a small bottle from his pocket and scooped some of it in. "I'll test it once we get back inside."

"Sorry I'm late!" a rather frantic voice reached them and a tiny woman came bounding around the corner, long hair flying behind her as she raced across the pavement. "I'm so sorry, Finn had an early delivery and then he couldn't find his keys so we tore the place up looking for them and by the time we finally found them it was...oh, hello! You must be Blaine!" she smiled and Blaine nodded, trying to figure out why none of them were concerned there was a dead man lying on the pavement.

"It's fine, Rachel," Quinn took a few steps forward toward the man, leaning down and brushing a hand over his chest. "It's already healed, he'll be back..."

There was a frighteningly loud gasp, like somebody coming up from being underwater, and the man sat straight up and blinked, eyes open wide while he took in his surroundings. He looked down at his shirt and grimaced, holding his hand over the hole, before he pushed himself upright and stretched his back out. "All I wanted was morning coffee and I end up dying. Great way to start a Monday," he grumbled, and his voice was higher than Blaine would have thought, but awake (alive?) and standing there with his coat billowing around him he was even more impressive than Blaine had first thought.

"Any idea what it was?" Quinn asked calmly, looking at the dust pile, and the man shrugged and toed some of it with his boot.

"I'm sure we can figure something out in the archives...if I can find anything in there. Definitely organic, though; looked almost like a giant Venus fly trap, although it somehow managed to handle a gun with its...vines," he laughed to himself. "I wasn't expecting that one. Well, no harm done except another shirt ruined," he sounded like he was talking mostly to himself with that one and only after that did he look up and meet Blaine's eyes, a slight tilt of his head the only indication that he was a little shocked to see somebody else there.

"Blaine Anderson," he smiled, brushing some dust off of his slacks as he walked over and held out a hand for Blaine to shake. "Not the greatest way to start your first day of work, but it's more common than you'd think around here. I'm Kurt Hummel. Captain Kurt Hummel, technically, but 'Kurt' is usually fine," he promised, and Blaine swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, sir. Pleased to meet you."

"Sir? I like this one," Kurt called over to Rachel, who rolled her eyes. "You've already met the rest of the team, but just to make it official...Quinn Fabray, our resident genius. If you have questions about technology or computers or anything non-human and non-living, she can help you out."

"Non-human and non-living, sounds like my sex life," Quinn grumbled, and Blaine had the feeling there was a story there but he wasn't about to ask right now.

"Rachel Berry, our liaison with the police and, as I'm sure she'll tell you, 'good enough for Broadway if they'd ever see my talent,'" he had a teasing smile on his face now and Rachel huffed and stamped her foot.

"I _am_ good enough for Broadway, but...plans change. If they ever write a musical about hunting aliens, however," she twirled in a circle. "And you'll probably meet my boyfriend at some point. He doesn't know what we...do here, not really, so try not to mention it," she warned, and Blaine nodded in understanding.

"And Noah Puckerman, our..."

"_Doctor_ Noah Puckerman, if we're being technical, but he already knows I just like 'Puck'," Puck crossed his arms and Blaine had to admit that he looked nothing like a doctor, but then, nothing today was making sense so really, why should this?

"Yes," Kurt sighed, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. "But I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so why don't we see about that morning coffee and we can take you inside and answer some of them?"

"He said he could get the espresso machine working," Puck piped up and Kurt grinned outright, then.

"Excellent, I always thought I had a knack for coffee-making but that thing has been the bane of my existence for weeks now. Still, I won't put you through that on your first day, so why don't you and Rachel grab some coffee and muffins from the place around the corner and I'll...change clothes," he seemed to realize his shirt was covered in blood and looked toward the dingy tourist center door before he strode quickly into the door, Puck and Quinn following as Rachel took his arm and smiled up at him.

"Come on. It's not far," she promised, keeping her hands wrapped around his bicep as they walked down the pier and around the corner to a small cafe, the young woman bounding in ahead of him and obviously already knowing what to order. Blaine stayed a little behind and looked at the menu, tilting his head to the side and walking up to the counter once Rachel had placed her orders. "Get whatever you want, it's all good," she promised him. "Kurt just doesn't like us coming here five times a day for coffee when we have a machine at work, but hopefully you'll be able to figure that one out," she was still bouncing on the balls of her feet as Blaine went up to order a medium drip and a muffin for himself, and he picked up the tray with four coffees in one hand and his own in the other while Rachel grabbed the bags of food and they started to head back.

"So. Kurt," Blaine said as they walked along the water, the breeze off the ocean ruffling his clothes and whipping Rachel's long hair behind her, and she gave him a steady glance as they stopped by a bench overlooking the harbour.

"Yes. He's..." she paused, shaking her head. "I'll let him explain, because while I'm sure he wants you to know, he...he's secretive," she decided on, playing with the edge of her coat. "But I can tell you about myself, if you want? I'm much less guarded than Puck or Quinn, probably because of how I came to join Torchwood in the first place," she smiled and he took a sip of his coffee to cover his surprise.

"Torchwood?"

"That's...what we're called. Kurt says it was started by Queen Victoria originally, but since then there have been branches in different places. We, um...well, I guess the easiest way to put it is that we hunt aliens, or...not always aliens, but things that...don't belong in this world or this time. Where we are, it's sitting on kind of a crack in the fabric of time and space, and things can slip through into our world, so it's our job to keep everything under control," she explained quickly, and while Blaine's brain was still overloading from all of the information, this made about as much sense as anything else had today.

"So you..." he decided to ask something simpler, just so he could process everything else. "How did you join?"

"Oh! Well, you know I have aspirations of musical theatre," she sighed, her eyes glazing over, before shaking her head and continuing. "I was on my way home from rehearsal one night when I heard what sounded like a scream, and when I came around the corner there was a...a dead guy on the ground, and this..._creature _standing over him. The police showed up right away, and this black vehicle that looked really fancy and...I didn't know it at the time...but Kurt got out and was talking to the officers there. I'd tried to get away but he obviously saw me, because a few days later I had an...invitation to come down here and apparently I was exactly what they needed. My boyfriend's friend works with the police, and it's easier for Torchwood to operate if the police aren't going to interfere so having an in there is a good thing, and Sam's not the type to ask questions," she smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Or at any rate, Sam's the type that would find aliens really cool if he ever found out."

"I see," Blaine felt a little better now, because Rachel was just like him: an ordinary girl, somehow picked to do something that was, quite frankly, extraordinary. "And Puck and Quinn..."

"You'll have to ask them. Even I don't know everything, but I think their stories are a little darker than yours or mine," she frowned before getting to her feet and taking Blaine's arm again. "But come on, before the coffee gets cold. We'll take the less impressive way in because I don't want you dropping coffee on people," she winked and spun off, pulling Blaine back through the tourist office and into the back room that Puck had come out of before. It led to a long corridor, running under the ground, and when they'd passed through a rather heavy-duty door Blaine had to stop and gape because this was _incredible. _

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Rachel squeaked, shaking his arm, and Blaine could only nod because he'd never imagined anything like this being under the pier. The main level they were on consisted of a few platforms leading up to what looked like a giant computer core, one that Quinn was currently tapping away at a keyboard for, and Rachel pulled him along so that he could see the underground cavern was made up of several levels. "Medical bay's down there," she pointed and Puck waved up at him, now wearing a white coat and examining a jar of the bright powder that had been lying outside earlier, "and Kurt's office is up there," she gestured to an upper level, where Kurt (now free of blood and gore) was leaning on the railing, smiling down at them.

"It takes a while to get used to," Quinn looked back and smiled kindly at Blaine. "But don't worry, most of our work takes place here. The archives are downstairs but they're a mess, so don't venture down there unless you've got a lot of time and patience," she laughed, turning back to the computer. "We're trying to automate everything but it's a big task."

"Coffee and muffins?" Puck asked happily, rushing up the stairs and grabbing the tray from Blaine. "C'mon, this way's the conference room or boardroom or whatever you want to call it," he led the younger man into a glass-walled room with a large table in the middle, setting the tray down and immediately sitting in a chair and propping his feet on the table. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt entered soon after and Blaine tried to relax himself, realizing that while this was big and huge and overwhelming he was _safe _and actually excited, and he listened to the banter around the table (what Kurt was doing out that morning, how hopeless Rachel's boyfriend Finn was when it came to keeping track of his keys, the girl Puck had taken home the night before - and Blaine got the feeling this was a regular story around there - Quinn updating them on how the automating of the archives was going) while eating his breakfast, not really having time to ask questions but content all the same for now.

They had almost finished up when a loud, piercing alarm shrieked through the underground room and Quinn was off immediately, rushing to the computers and staring at the screen. "Breach, west side of town, looks like it came through in a park. Single entity, roughly human-sized," she relayed, sounding practiced, and Kurt nodded and stood up.

"Blaine, stay here. You can explore if you want to but don't...touch anything that doesn't look like it was made on the Earth," Kurt warned with a wry smile, and then the other four were taking off, leaving Blaine there alone.

000

In the end, he didn't get to explore that much. He looked at the computers for a bit, wandered around the main floor, and studied various jars of...he wasn't quite sure what on the shelves in Puck's medical bay, but the time seemed to fly and by the time the rest had returned, all a little dirtier and worse for wear but mostly unharmed, it was time for them to get going.

"Same time tomorrow," Kurt stopped him before he could leave, his hand gripping Blaine's arm and running along his sleeve a little. "And keep the suits, if you don't mind," he winked and sauntered away, leaving Blaine looking to Rachel.

"He lives here. Like I said, let him tell you," she patted his arm and led him back upstairs, and Blaine had barely made it to his little apartment, another mug of coffee in his hand and his brain full of troubling thoughts, when his phone rang and he picked it up without looking.

"Hello?"

"Blaine!" It was Kurt, and Blaine felt far happier than he should about that fact. "Sorry to bother you, but could you possibly meet me at the warehouses down by the docks in, say, fifteen minutes? I think we might have a dinosaur problem. I'd call the others but they worked hard today, and I think you and I can handle this one," there was a trilling laugh that made Blaine's insides do a squirmy little jump, and he started to ask what exactly Kurt meant by 'dinosaur problem' when the call disconnected and he was scrambling to find his coat.

He didn't know what to expect, but his nerves were thrumming with anticipation.

One thing was for sure, he thought as he sprinted to his car, working for Torchwood was _not _going to be boring.

**Notes:**

**1. **Thank you all for the amazing response on the first chapter! I hope this one still holds your interest :)

**2. **I know this is a little confusing, but I guess the easiest way to explain what I'm trying to do with the characters in this fic is create a balance between who they are in Torchwood and who they are in Glee. They're not straight copies of the Torchwood characters although they fill the same 'roles', if that makes any sense, and their stories are going to be different because of it. As for location, it really doesn't matter where this is set geographically, as long as it's a large-ish city with a harbour. Um, if you've got any other questions, because I know I'm probably doing a poor job of explaining, my tumblr is apolloenjolras so feel free to ask them there!

**3. **If you're familiar with the original Torchwood, however, you should know what the dinosaur hunting will entail ;)


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:**Making Wishes in the Dark  
**Author:**AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:**NC-17 at some point  
**Characters/Pairing:**Blaine/Kurt, other minor ones mentioned  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 2525  
**Spoilers:**Nothing specific  
**Summary:**Torchwood!Klaine!AU. Blaine Anderson never would have thought a simple job offer would turn his world upside-down, or that the enigmatic man he now worked for might just be the one person he'd been looking for all along.  
**Notes:** It's not necessary to be familiar with Torchwood to understand this fic, but all you need to know going in is that it's sci-fi based and there will be aliens.

**Chapter Two**

He reached the docks before Kurt, standing at the entrance to the warehouses and shivering in the cold evening breeze until a black Navigator came roaring around the corner, squealing to a stop just in front of where Blaine was standing, rims spinning and catching the streetlights.

"Nice car," he called, stamping his feet and tucking his hands in the pockets of his coat, and Kurt barked a laugh and got out, his own heavy coat billowing around his body as he moved to the back of the SUV and popped open the hatch to grab what looked like a giant syringe.

"Is that..."

"Yeah, dinosaurs need something a little stronger than your average deer that gets into the city," he winked, brandishing the syringe and nodding at Blaine as they headed for the door. "Now, I don't exactly know what we're dealing with here, so let's be careful."

"Got it, sir," Blaine nodded sharply and Kurt gave him an appraising look before he yanked the door open, both of them looking inside and then just as quickly slamming it as a dark shape swooped down from the rafters of the warehouse and careened towards the door.

"Okay, then," Kurt laughed, leaning back against the building and sighing. "Always harder when they can fly, but we'll manage somehow. What do you think?"

"Pteranodon?" Blaine's heart was pounding, his breath shallow because he'd just seen a _real live dinosaur_ and it was about the coolest thing that had ever happened to him. "I don't think they eat meat, so we should be safe. If we were fish, maybe..."

"Don't let it get into the harbour, then," Kurt grinned and looked at the door again. "Okay, I just need to get close enough so I can get it with this thing," he brandished the syringe once more. "So your job is to distract it," he clapped Blaine's shoulder with his free hand and looked to the door again. "Ready?"

"Ready," Blaine affirmed, feeling his stomach twist into knots but he was far more excited than scared right now, and this time when they burst through the door the creature had landed, swinging its large head around and squawking when it caught sight of them.

"Stay in front of it," Kurt murmured, suddenly far too close, and the heat of his body against Blaine's back made him shudder. "I'll sneak around behind, but just keep it occupied," he instructed, and Blaine nodded as Kurt slunk away, soundless even on the hard concrete floor of the warehouse.

"Um...hello?" Blaine tried, because the flying lizard looked intelligent enough, and the creature cocked his? her? head to one side before hopping a little closer, beak extended almost as if it were searching for something. "I'd have brought you fish if I'd have known what we were dealing with..." he dug in his pockets, coming up with nothing. "Or chocolate. Is chocolate good for dinosaurs?" he could hear his voice getting progressively higher as the Pteranodon hopped closer still, awkward and ungainly on the ground.

Kurt was close now, almost right on top of the creature, but at the last second it seemed to sense something and turned around, letting out an almighty shriek and flapping its giant wings as Kurt caught hold of its leg and was lifted up straight into the air.

Blaine took an involuntary step back, nearly tripping over his feet, and Kurt somehow managed to inject the syringe into the flying beast even flopping around in mid-air. It wasn't graceful, Blaine thought with a nervous laugh, but it got the job done, and he realized belatedly that the Pteranodon was going to fall asleep and if he didn't want Kurt to die again (he still had to ask about that one) he'd better do something.

He ran closer to the slowing creature, opening his arms as Kurt looked down and dropped, and the other man might not have looked heavy but he ended up knocking Blaine to the ground, both of them groaning at the impact. "Sorry," Kurt whispered, looking over his shoulder before he grabbed Blaine's arms and rolled them over, right as the beast crashed down in the exact spot they'd been lying.

Blaine didn't know who started it but soon they were both laughing, some strange combination of extra adrenaline and, for Blaine himself, the fact that he'd just gone _dinosaur hunting_ when that very morning he'd thought he'd be working in a dingy tourist office for the next who-knew-how-long. And Kurt was...Kurt had been so serious all day, but his entire face lit up when he laughed and he looked even more beautiful, if it were possible.

Their laughter died out, both of them still panting heavily, and God, Blaine thought as he leant just a little bit closer, feeling Kurt's breath puff against his face and Kurt's hands still tight on his arms, their bodies pressed together, it would be so easy to give in and just...

But then Kurt cleared his throat and moved his head to the side a little and Blaine felt a surge of embarrassment go through him, because that would have been extremely unprofessional of him, not to mention he didn't even know if Kurt was...well, if he would be okay with another man kissing him, and Blaine scrambled to his feet and brushed off his coat, clearing his throat. "Well. That worked."

"Unconventional and a little sloppy, but yes," Kurt hopped up and walked over to the downed creature. "Well, let's get it into the SUV and I'll take it back to the base, and you can head home for the night," he busied himself trying to lift the creature, which looked easier than it would seem. "Hollow bones, they're like giant birds so it's all wings," he laughed and Blaine went to help, both of them managing to get the Pteranodon into the Navigator as Kurt closed the back door and rubbed his hands together. "Thank you for coming out, and I hope that I didn't scare you too much."

"No, not at all!" Blaine assured the other man, and it was true, although he didn't think 'getting some sleep' was something he'd be able to do very quickly, not with how wired he still was, and Kurt could obviously see that. He gave Blaine a knowing smile and headed around the vehicle to get inside, causing Blaine to reach out and grab his arm before he realized what he was doing. "Um..." he stammered, because he really didn't know why he wasn't ready to go home yet, "do you...can we get coffee, after you've dropped him...her...whatever it is...off? I mean, I don't think I'm going to be able to get any rest and you...said you'd answer my questions," he finished quietly, pretty sure that Kurt would shrug him off and tell him to go home, but the other man seemed to consider his offer before nodding sharply.

"That sounds fine, Blaine. Where should we meet?"

Blaine gave him directions to a place that wasn't all that far away, smiling nervously as he quipped, "The coffee might not be stellar, but it's open all night so at least it's something, right?" and Kurt patted his arm before finally getting into the Navigator and roaring away, leaving Blaine there with only his thoughts and his suddenly-shaking hands.

000

He ordered them both coffee, remembering Kurt's order from earlier in the day, and was sitting there with two steaming mugs when the man in question swept in, the waitresses on shift turning to look toward him and sighing audibly as he smiled at the room at large and went to sit beside Blaine.

"Do you...always have that effect on people?" Blaine asked, a little teasing, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and sipped at his coffee.

"Apparently," Kurt leaned forward, his smile fixed, and Blaine wondered if he was flirting or if this was just how he always was. He stuttered a bit before nervously returning the smile and Kurt laughed and sat back. "But enough about that. Where do you want to start?" he asked, closing his eyes and inhaling the steam from his mug.

"You being dead this morning and then...not," Blaine decided, because that was the thing he wanted to know the most about, and Kurt looked thoughtful before he set his coffee down.

"Usually my employees don't see that one for a while, but it was kind of unavoidable today. I can't tell you much more than what you already know, which is that I can't die. Or, I can die, but I don't stay dead. The worse the wound the longer it takes for me to come back, but I always do, and I'm..." he stopped and closed his eyes, and Blaine got the sudden realization that this wasn't the easiest thing for him to talk about. "It happened...in a place a long way from here and a long time from now, and I died. For real. But some friends of mine..." he paused again and closed his eyes. "Well, something happened that brought me back, but by the time I woke up everybody was either dead or disappeared, and I had just enough power left in this thing," he pointed to a band on his wrist that Blaine hadn't taken much notice of before, "to make one last leap through time and space. I ended up here, on Earth, early 20th century. And since then I've been looking for a way to fix this and find the people that left me behind," he ended his story quickly and went back to drinking, the smell of the coffee alone seeming to calm him down.

Blaine was trying to process this, but one thing stuck out in his mind, and he had to ask, "Wait, _early _20th century? So you're..."

"Well, I was close to twenty-five when I died for the first time, so that would make me...somewhere over a hundred-and-twenty, I suppose," he looked completely unconcerned as he shrugged and Blaine had to remember to keep his voice down, because he doubted Kurt would appreciate the other patrons in the cafe hearing all of his secrets.

"So you don't age?"

"Nope," Kurt leaned back in his chair. "Don't age, can't die, it's like I'm just...stuck in time, somehow, and it's...hard, sometimes, knowing that I'm going to outlive everybody I meet, but after a hundred years you learn to cope," he suddenly looked straight at Blaine, and there was so much wisdom and unmentionable sadness in the swirling blue-grey-green of his eyes that it hit Blaine like a physical blow. Here he'd thought Kurt was barely older than him, and it turned out he was over five times his age, and he felt a little foolish for wondering if what had happened back in the warehouse was some sort of attraction on Kurt's part because there was no way Kurt would want to be involved with a mere _child_.

Blaine tried to collect himself, asking another question before the silence grew too long. "So you're not...from Earth, then?" he'd already come to terms with the whole 'intelligent life on other planets' thing as the day had gone on, but meeting an...well, an _alien _was a little staggering.

"No," Kurt laughed. "Although Earth is not the worst place to be. I come from a place called Boeshane, 51st century. I'm human, as far as I know, because I assume all of the other habitable planets were first colonized by people from Earth, but I grew up in a place that was close to being a desert, and I have to say, living where things are a little greener? It's much better," he looked down for a second and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "But enough about me, you'll find out more the longer you work for us. What about you, Blaine Anderson? Any family I should know about?" he smiled again, carefree and certain, and Blaine could tell that he wanted to change the subject.

"You tell me, Captain Hummel. You seem to know everything about me," he countered smugly, and Kurt barked a quick laugh before shaking his head.

"Smart boy, aren't you? I know enough, but nothing personal. Well, nothing _too _personal," he amended, and Blaine nodded.

"Well, I've got one brother...he just had his first kid, and we're all hoping it'll settle him down a bit, because he had dreams of being a big shot actor but if you want the truth..._he's not that good,_" Blaine whispered and Kurt laughed again. "Other than that, it's just my parents, and I'm not...well, let's just say my...choice to major in music as opposed to 'a proper profession' only added to their...disappointment in me. I guess Cooper...that's my brother...could get away with an abnormal profession because he was straight, but..." he snapped his mouth shut, realizing, he might have gone too far, but Kurt made him feel comfortable and he really didn't have anybody else to talk about this with. "I mean..."

"Blaine," Kurt reached out and covered his hand, Blaine sucking in a sharp breath of air at the contact, and he stared into Kurt's eyes again as the older man continued. "Trust me, 3000 years in the future sexuality is a lot more...fluid than it is now, and people are accepting of almost anything. I prefer men to women myself," he added in an undertone and Blaine shivered at the words, even though he had to remind himself that no matter how attractive Kurt was, he was his boss first and over a hundred years older to boot. "So don't worry so much, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine sipped his coffee to hide the blush that was probably staining his cheeks, but before he could set the cup down again he yawned and reached a hand up to cover his mouth. "Sorry, I guess the high's finally wearing off..."

"You should go home and get some rest," Kurt patted his hand and finished his coffee, leaving some money on the table as Blaine did the same. "And maybe tomorrow we can take a look at that espresso machine...and see what you can do in the tourist office to make it look sort of up to date," he led Blaine out to the street, standing in the darkness and looking mysterious and captivating and yeah, Blaine was falling hard already.

"Of course, sir. I'll see you in the morning," he started to turn when Kurt caught his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Thank you for helping out tonight. And for proving to me that we chose the right man for the job," he added, and Blaine felt his whole body warm with the praise.

"My pleasure, Captain," he returned with a nod before slipping out of Kurt's grasp and heading toward his car, weariness increasing with every step and he barely had time to strip his shirt and pants off once he'd gotten home before he was rolling into bed and falling asleep, his dreams full of Pteranodons and one unfairly gorgeous immortal man that he would never in a million years be able to get any closer to.

**Notes:**

**1. **Yes, you'll find out what our friend the Pteranodon is named a little later, but that's definitely happening :)

**2. **I hope everybody's still enjoying this, and let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** Making Wishes in the Dark  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** NC-17 at some point  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt, other minor ones mentioned  
**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Word Count:** 2162  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary:** Torchwood!Klaine!AU. Blaine Anderson never would have thought a simple job offer would turn his world upside-down, or that the enigmatic man he now worked for might just be the one person he'd been looking for all along.  
**Notes:** It's not necessary to be familiar with Torchwood to understand this fic, but all you need to know going in is that it's sci-fi based and there will be aliens.

**Chapter Three**

"Don't even go there, dude."

"What?" Blaine looked up from making coffee (the espresso machine was really easy to run once he'd gotten it up and working), but he was startled by Puck apparently creeping up on him while he prepared the morning coffees for everybody.

"I've seen the way you're staring at the old Captain," the man grinned and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and managing to look both nonchalant and alert at the same time. "And don't go there. None of us know much about his personal life or anything, and he flirts a lot, but I don't think he's ever had like a serious partner. At least, not in the last few years. He tell you about himself?" he asked, and Blaine nodded absently as he tamped some espresso down.

"Just the short form of the story, because I'd imagine it's a lot longer, but...yes. And I'm not...he's just..."

"Yeah, he's hot, if you're into dudes. Which I guess you are, because otherwise you'd be staring at Berry or Fabray," Puck winked and patted Blaine on the back before he accepted his coffee and headed back down into the medical bay, leaving Blaine wondering how obvious he was being if everybody was noticing the looks he was directing toward Kurt.

He wasn't doing it on purpose...not really...but Kurt was just...magnetic, and so interesting, and yes, Blaine had resigned himself by now to the fact that nothing was ever going to happen between them, but that didn't mean he found the other man any less fascinating.

"He doesn't get involved with employees."

Blaine nearly jumped, wondering why everybody was just deciding to sneak up on him today, and he turned to look at Quinn who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Trust me, people have tried, and while I'm sure he's not...celibate, he doesn't make a point to tell anybody about his relationships. It can't be easy, knowing that anybody you're with is going to age and die and you'll still be...there," she sounded wistful and sympathetic and Blaine had to nod in agreement.

Immortality seemed wonderful, he supposed, but watching the people you love get old and die over and over again while you stayed the same didn't seem like an easy burden to bear. "Is he lonely?"

"I think he copes," Quinn replied, leaning back against the railing. "But what about you? Any wild plans for the weekend?"

"Not really," Blaine admitted. "It's my week off at the coffee shop or else I'd be playing there, but I'm not the sort to go out clubbing or anything," he laughed. "And you?"

"No, Kurt's got me on-call tonight so I have to be ready. I don't know where he goes, but I'm happy to do it. Not like it's interrupting my wonderful personal life," she muttered under her breath and Blaine swore to himself he was going to ask about that someday, but maybe when she was in a more conversational mood. "Well, don't work too hard," she patted his arm and walked away, back to her tower of computers that she rarely seemed to stray from.

He sighed and went back to making coffee, glancing up towards Kurt's office every now and then, and the day continued on without any major disturbances aside from when their Pteranodon friend decided to swoop down on Puck because he was dissecting some alien that must have been aquatic in origin.

"Why is that fucking thing loose?!" he yelled, getting a shriek in return, and that finally prompted Kurt to come out from his office and toss the creature a fish, the beast snapping it up gratefully and swooping back up into the rafters.

Which of course mean that Blaine had to head down to the market to buy more fish, but if buying fish for a Pteranodon was the strangest thing he had to do all day, he thought he could consider that pretty tame.

000

Blaine ended up staying late, doing some housekeeping because the others' warnings about the archives hadn't been exaggerations and it was truly a mess down there. He headed up toward the main area of the underground cavern after everybody else had gone home, flipping through a file and humming to himself, and the sound of booted feet on the metal catwalk about his head caused him to look up, although what he saw made his breath catch in his throat for all the wrong reasons.

"Blaine!" Kurt stopped halfway down the stairs, shifting from foot-to-foot, before he cleared his throat and stood up straight. "You shouldn't be here."

"Just finishing some filing, sir, and I'll be out of your way," Blaine squeaked, his voice thin and unsure, because Kurt looked...

Well, let's just say that it was easy to tell why he'd put Quinn in charge of things tonight, because if the way he was dressed was any indication, he wasn't planning on hunting aliens.

He was wearing black pants that looked almost painted on they were so tight, accentuating his long legs and making them look even lankier than they actually were, and his normal work shoes were replaced with black boots that went over the pants and stopped at mid-calf, covered in so many buckles and zippers that Blaine had no idea how he'd get in or out of them.

His torso was covered in a thin, dark-red shirt that was unbuttoned to past his collarbone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and there was a shimmer on the pale skin of his neck and chest that was definitely not there earlier. His hair was more coiffed than normal, swooped up in a way that looked effortless but probably required a lot of work, and his eyes were accented with smoky liner that made them seem even more intensely blue.

He looked like a man ready to drag somebody home and have his way with them (or, Blaine thought, go home with _them _and then have his way with them, because no way would he bring people back to Torchwood), and Blaine was starting to see that Quinn's claim about Kurt 'not being celibate' was more than right.

"No," Kurt said suddenly, and Blaine looked up in surprise.

"N-no, sir?" he asked, not sure what this was about, and Kurt shook his head.

"No, don't…come with me."

"Where would we be going, sir?" Blaine asked cautiously, looking down at his suit. "I don't think I'd be dressed properly for…wherever you're planning on spending the evening," he finished, and it wasn't supposed to be snarky or judgemental but it almost cane out that way and Kurt winced a little.

"You're fine, just take your jacket and tie off and….lose the undershirt, undo a couple of buttons. Those pants are flattering on you anyway," Kurt was back to his old confident self, and Blaine had to respect that he'd only seemed to have been put-off for about five seconds before everything else came back. It _had _to be a defense mechanism, he knew, but he didn't know Kurt well enough yet to know _why. _

"If you're certain…" Blaine didn't particularly _want _to go out clubbing but he thought it would be more than a little rude to refuse, so he excused himself to the washroom in order to dress down, leaving a couple of buttons on his shirt open, and by the time he'd come out again Kurt was tapping his foot a little impatiently.

"Good?"

"I hope so," Blaine pulled at his collar self-consciously, turning around, and Kurt hummed in approval.

"Come on, then," he reached out a hand and Blaine looked at it in surprise, not sure what the gesture meant, but Kurt seemed generally tactile so he took it and allowed the older man to pull him out to the parkade, unlocking the Navigator.

They both got inside and Kurt turned the key, the engine roaring to life as they zoomed out of the parking garage and Blaine found himself gripping the door tightly, not realizing that Kurt was such a reckless driver.

"People tend to get out of my way when they see this baby coming," Kurt said in response to his unspoken question, glancing over at him and grinning as they sped down the streets and eventually pulled up in front of a nightclub, all flashing lights and a long line of people snaking down the block. "Come on," Kurt got out and locked the Navigator, heading straight past the bouncer who merely nodded to them, and once inside Blaine had to let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he took everything in.

It definitely wasn't the type of place he was accustomed to, since he tended to favor the small neighborhood coffee-house music scene, but he had to admit it was a little exhilarating and he could feel the bass pumping through his body, urging him to move.

"Relax a little," Kurt all but yelled in his ear to be heard over the music. "Grab a few drinks, do some dancing, I'll meet you in a bit," he patted Blaine on the arm and sauntered away, oozing sexuality and Blaine could see more than a few pairs of eyes following him across the floor.

He headed to the bar and ordered a beer, not intending to have much because he knew he was a lightweight and embarrassing himself in front of his boss would be horrible, and he leaned his elbows back on the top of the counter and looked around, trying and failing to keep from finding Kurt right away.

He wasn't hard to find, not that it was any excuse, but Blaine had to tamp down the instant flare of jealousy he felt at the fact that Kurt seemed to rather enjoy having other guys practically all over him. It wasn't any of Blaine's business, not really, and he knew that Kurt was hardly looking for anything more than one night of pleasure. He'd gotten the feeling that Kurt intentionally closed himself off from feeling more because of how the relationships would inevitably end, but that didn't stop Blaine from wishing that maybe one of those random nights _he _could be the one taking Kurt home.

Better that he wasn't, though, because he was already too attached after only a week, and he needed to clear those thoughts from his head.

He turned away from the dance floor, nursing his beer, and only when he felt a rather strong presence behind him, something that smelled like pure sex, did he come back to reality.

"You don't look like you're having fun," Kurt was pressed against his back and Blaine almost groaned, because he could practically feel his blood throbbing, and he heard Kurt's low chuckle. "Sorry. 51st century pheromones, they can be a little overwhelming at times," he was still too close but Blaine forced himself to breathe slowly, not thinking about anything but staying professional.

"Was there something you needed, sir?" he asked cautiously and Kurt nodded, pulling him away from the bar.

"Dance with me, I'll explain," he urged, and while Blaine didn't really _want _to be that close voluntarily, he couldn't exactly decline so he went wrapping his arms cautiously around Kurt's neck as the older man held his hips. "Contrary to what you might think, or what Puck has told you, I don't go out clubbing that often. But Sam…Rachel's policeman friend…said that there's been some strange goings-on at this club lately and that it seemed like 'something your people would be into' so I thought coming here tonight would be good, and when I saw you were still at work…well, it never hurts to have some back-up," he pulled them a little closer together and Blaine shivered, nodding to show he understood.

"Have you seen anything yet?" he asked, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder impulsively as Kurt squeezed his waist.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but I'm sure that if something's…amiss it'll make itself known," he murmured, voice low and soothing in Blaine's ear and Blaine forced himself to relax into the strange embrace, because it was all just part of the job and nothing more intimate and he needed to remind himself of that.

"What are we looking for?" he asked softly, eyes darting around, and Kurt was about to open his mouth to answer when a piercing scream came from near the back exit, Kurt's hands leaving his body immediately as he drew a tiny pistol out from…Blaine had no idea where, because he didn't think _anything _could fit in those pants, but Kurt winked at him and moved away.

"Stay here, keep people moving toward the front, if I'm not back in five minutes come find me but _be careful," _he instructed firmly before heading off through the milling, panicked crowd, and Blaine reminded himself that Kurt couldn't die so he'd be safe, whatever happened.

It was time to get to work.

**Notes:**

**1. **I'm glad people are still enjoying this! But for those asking if this would just follow the Torchwood storylines, this chapter should give you an answer :)

**2. **That's about it! I'll try to have the next part out soon.


End file.
